This invention relates to an aquatic floatation mat or cushion providing sufficient buoyancy to permit a person to lie on the mat in water.
Aquatic mats now used for recreation and sports purposes are generally of the inflatable type. Although the inflatable types are satisfactory, they require the task of inflating them prior to use and deflating them after use. Furthermore, inflatable types can easily be punctured, ripped or torn. This will require patching, and if the tear or rip is large enough and cannot be patched, will render the mat useless.
The flotation mat of the present invention constitutes an improvement over inflatable mats by eliminating the requirement for inflation and also eliminating the problem of punctures, rips and tears.